Farbenspiel
by Sylvestris
Summary: Argus und Arthur an der Fussball-EM 2012


Achtung: Diese Story wurde vor dem realen EM-Spiel England – Italien geschrieben und erzählt somit von einem fiktiven Fussballspiel. Auch die Namen der Spieler werden in der Story nicht genannt, um keine Persönlichkeitsrechte zu verletzten. Die Beschreibung der Spieleraktionen ist genauso fiktiv wie der Ablauf des Spiels.

„Das ist aber nett, dass Sie mich zu Ihren Kollegen mitnehmen", bedankte sich Mister Weasley bei dem Hausmeister von Hogwarts für die Einladung. „Allein auf mich gestellt, hätte ich keine Ahnung, wo ich das Viertelfinalspiel unserer Mannschaft in der Europameisterschaft mitverfolgen könnte."

Die beiden Männer waren auf dem Weg zu einem Squib in Muggellondon, welcher sein grosses Wohnzimmer als kleinen Public Viewing Bereich zur Verfügung stellte. Es waren aber nur Bekannte und ihre Begleiter eingeladen, da es nicht wie auf der Strasse uneingeschränkt Platz hatte. Jeder brachte seine Getränke und etwas zu knabbern selber mit. Ganz gegen die Erwartung von Mister Weasley, wurde er ohne viele Worte in die Gemeinschaft der bereits anwesenden Fans aufgenommen. Sie alle waren Fussballbegeisterte und freuten sich auf das Spiel England gegen Italien.

„Ciao, Amigos! Come stai?", begrüsste ein Mann mit südländischem Aussehen die beiden Neuankömmlinge. Es gab also nicht nur Engländer unter den Fans, sondern auch die Italiener waren mit einigen Leuten vertreten. Es sollte ein nettes Miteinander werden, wie der schottische Gastgeber Mister Fontleroy erklärte.

„Molto bene, grazie", erwiderte Mister Weasley auf die freundliche Frage des Italieners. Wenig später sassen alle in den bequemen Sesseln vor dem grossen Fernsehbildschirm, stellten ihre Snacks auf die Beistelltische und warteten, bis das Spiel angepfiffen wurde.

Mister Weasley musste zugeben, dass er noch nicht oft den Muggeln beim Fussball zugeschaut hatte, doch deswegen war er nicht weniger an dieser Sportart interessiert.

Ah jetzt! Die Mannschaften kamen auf die grosse Wiese und stellten sich in Formation.

Haben die hier drei Torhüter, weil das Tor so gross ist? So fragte sich Mister Weasley, bis er durch die Aufzählung der Spielernamen und ihre jeweilige Funktion erfasste, dass es sich um einen Torhüter und zwei Verteidiger handelte. Die ersten Minuten des Spiels jedoch waren eher langweilig, der Ball wurde lange im Mittelfeld herumgereicht und keiner traute sich, einen ersten Angriff zu starten. „Die brauchen aber lange, um sich abzutasten", meinte einer der Zuschauer.

Weitere Kommentare von den anderen Männern zu den Gefahren, die da abzuschätzen waren, folgten. Manche Fussballer scheuten sich, einen Eckball abwehren zu müssen und die meisten fürchteten wohl, einen Elfmeter zu provozieren.

Dann aber ging es richtig los. Die flinken Italiener versuchten, an der Abwehr der Engländer vorbeizuziehen und von der Flanke her das gegnerische Tor anzugreifen. Die Mannschaft der Three Lions aus England gab aber rechtzeitig Konter. Wenig später waren sie im Ballbesitz, worauf die englischen Fans im Stadion, wie auch im Wohnzimmer, mit Pfeifen und anfeuerndem Sprechgesang reagierten. Arthur beobachtete jetzt mehr die Fangemeinde im Wohnzimmer, als das Spiel auf dem Rasen, da diese nun ihre bunten Landesfahnen aus den Taschen zogen und im Rhythmus des Gesanges schwenkten. Meine Güte, das war ja mehr Aktion und Spannung als bei einem Quidditchspiel!

„Foul!", schrie plötzlich der drahtige Italiener neben Mister Weasley, welcher vor Schreck zusammenzuckte.

„Wieso ist der faul? Er hat doch voll Elan mitgespielt, oder nicht?", wagte er zu fragen. Der Südländer hatte ihm aber gar nicht zugehört, sondern diskutierte mit seinem Nachbar so rasant auf Italienisch, dass Arthur kein Wort verstand.

„Der englische Stürmer hatte seinen Gegner an den Kleidern gepackt, ihn weggezerrt, und so um den Ballbesitz gebracht. Das verstösst gegen die Regeln und der Ausruf _Foul!_ bezog sich darauf. Das hat nichts mit Faulheit zu tun", klärte Filch den verwirrten Weasley über das Missverständnis auf, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Spiel. Wie erwartet, gab es einen Freistoss, der den Italienern kurzfristig einen Vorteil verschaffte.

Bis zur Halbzeit wurde um jede Torchance gekämpft, doch es erzielte keine der Mannschaften einen Punkt. Nur der englische Stürmer kassierte kurz vor Schluss noch Gelb, da er sich ein zweites grobes Foul geleistet hatte.

„Sagen Sie, was heisst nun Gelb und Rot schon wieder?", raunte Arthur in der Pause dem Hausmeister zu. „Haben die Spieler solche Angst vor Rot, weil sie dann an Ort und Stelle stehen bleiben müssen?"

Filch warf ihm einen skeptischen Seitenblick zu. Wollte sein rothaariger Begleiter ihn veralbern? „Die Gelbe Karte ist eine Verwarnung an den Spieler und die Rote Karte bedeutet Platzverweis. Der mit einer Roten Karte gestrafte Spieler muss das Spielfeld verlassen und darf nicht mehr mitmachen."

Der rothaarige Begleiter von Filch nickte mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck und der Hausmeister fragte sich zum ersten Mal, ob es klug war Arthur mitzunehmen. Wie die anderen Kollegen ringsherum, tat er sich an den mitgebrachten Snacks gütlich, nippte an seinem Bier und horchte, was für Voraussagen die Italiener mit den Engländern austauschten.

Viel Zeit, um über die seltsamen Fragen seines Begleiters nachzudenken, hatte er nicht. Die zweite Halbzeit wurde angepfiffen, und schon war Arthur vergessen. Es wurde aber auch immer spannender. Beide Mannschaften wussten, dass sie bei einer Niederlage ausgeschieden waren und das Spiel wurde immer aggressiver. Der Ball wurde regelrecht gejagt, man kam kaum mehr nach, welche Mannschaft nun im Ballbesitz war, so oft wechselte er den Besitzer.

„Ja, vorwärts, vorwärts, schiess doch endlich", feuerten die Fans ihren Favoriten an. „Ach nein, schon wieder ist der Ball weg." Gleich darauf sprang die andere Fangruppe Fahnen schwenkend von den Plätzen. Sie hatten auch allen Grund, der Torwart des Gegners stand fast alleine da, die meisten seiner Mannschaft waren noch auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ausser Reichweite.

Der Stürmer im Ballbesitz war von dieser optimalen Torchance so beseelt, dass er den einzigen gegnerischen Mitspieler zu seiner Linken einfach ignorierte. Entsetzt von der drohenden Niederlage hechtete der Verteidiger zwischen Tor und Angreifer. Es folgte ein kurzes Gerangel, der Gegner lag blutend am Boden und der Schiedsrichter pfiff, noch während der getretene Fussball am Torhüter vorbei ins Netz flog.

Die Sanitäter rannten über den Rasen zu dem Verletzten, und die Zuschauer im Wohnzimmer riefen durcheinander.

„Das gibt ein Elfmeter!"

„Mindestens Elfmeter, wenn nicht zusätzlich noch eine Karte."

„Das hat der rücksichtlose Kerl auch verdient, so wie der seinen Ellbogen ins Gesicht des Gegners gerammt hat, ist die Nase sicher gebrochen."

Auf dem Spielfeld wurde ebenfalls hitzig diskutiert, der Schiedsrichter kramte nach seinen Karten und riss dann den Arm in die Höhe.

Ausnahmslos alle Fans starrten auf die Karte in seiner Hand, sie war – schwarz!

Der grosse Bildschirm war schwarz, das Bild war weg und der Ton gleich auch noch dazu. Man hörte nur sämtliche Anwesenden laut aufstöhnen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Mitten im Spiel, im spannendsten Moment, gab der Fernseher den Geist auf. Auch Filch war frustriert, doch jetzt, da seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr dem Spiel galt, bemerkte er, dass Arthur schon eine ganze Weile nichts mehr über Fussball gefragt hatte.

Argus Filch wollte sich gerade auf die Suche nach seinem Begleiter machen, da wackelte ein mannsgrosser Gummibaum in der Ecke und Mister Weasley trat hinter der Zimmerpflanze hervor. In der Hand hielt er ein Kabel und schraubte fröhlich an dem Stecker herum.

„Faszinierend solche elektrischen Teile", murmelte er vor sich hin.

In der Stille, die bei seinem Auftauchen eintrat, hatte ihn natürlich jeder gehört. Flich sah seine Bekannten schon entrüstet über den glücklich experimentierenden Arthur herfallen.

„Es geht doch nichts über einen versierten Elektriker, der einen Kabeldefekt in Minutenschnelle repariert", verkündete er geistesgegenwärtig und eilte zu Mister Weasley. Dieser übergab ihm glücklicherweise ohne Widerspruch das Kabel mit dem Stecker. Filch schraubte das Teil auf dem Weg zur Steckdose zusammen und versorgte so schnell als möglich den Fernseher wieder mit Strom.

Kaum war das Bild wieder da, setzten sich die aufgeregten Fans wieder hin und lauschten angestrengt, was der Kommentator zum aktuellen Spielstand berichtete.

„Das ist gerade noch mal gut gegangen", murmelte Filch und zog seinen Begleiter unauffällig zum Ausgang. „Nein, wir bleiben nicht länger", erstickte der Hausmeister den Protest von Arthur.

„Es ist besser, wir sind weg, wenn das Spiel zu Ende ist. Sonst könnte es doch noch unangenehme Fragen geben, die ich nicht beantworten möchte. Denn wir beide wissen wohl, dass Sie kein Elektriker sind."


End file.
